Changing Friendship Book 3: An End Once and for All
by me quazzy
Summary: This is the final adventure for Oorag as he returns 20 years later from being stone. Chaos is destroying everything and it's up to him and his friends to make the way to get rid of the chaos once and for all by building a powerful weapon to wipe them out. Lots of info is bound to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are. Back again and for the last time. I have to admit, I was excited to start this one so I started earlier than I planned. It might seemed a little rushed but oh well. Do all that good stuff and enjoy.**

_When fire burns, is it at war? Is it in conflict? Or is it simply doing what it was created to do? We are no different._

**Random Pegasus POV**

I ran as fast as I could. This is too valuable to lose to the chaos zone again. With a saddle to my side, I ran across unicorn range hoping that I would not be stopped by a chaos monster or any enemy of any sort. The saddle held a plan, blueprints, to a device that could end this war once and for all. If I fail, who knows what kind of punishment I'd get from the princesses at this critical point. I'm a pony soldier who had been assigned to go with my sergeant on a mission to steal these plans. There were four of us and I'm the only one who managed to get out alive. It happened so fast it was hard to process what had exactly happened but I know the chaos monsters killed them.

Canterlot was in my sight and I let out a sigh of relief as it got closer. I sped up and started flying towards the castle. I looked back to make sure that I wasn't being followed and I wasn't. Good. Minutes later, I finally reached Canterlot and entered the castle. A long hall stood in front of me with guards to both of my sides and along the entire hall. At the end of the hall, in a throne, Princess Celestia sat reading some paper from a guard beside her. I ran up to her as fast as possible.

"I see there. We will have to recapture the Everfree Forest and Ponyville." Celestia said not taking her eyes off the paper.

"Princess, we don't have enough supplies or troops to go around and take things from the chaos. They're too strong and smart for most tactics we use. And for every soldier they turn, they kill two. The one who got turned and the friend afraid to kill his buddy. You can't simply beat an enemy like that unless you have a bigger army." The general explained.

"That's true. They don't have supply lines, no civilians, and they use our own soldiers against us. If none of our tactics will be effective then we might as well hold out here so we don't lose any troops." Celestia replied.

"Well if we could get the griffon's help or the dragon's help, we could have a chance." The general said.

"They don't understand the situation. If we don't get help, it'll get them too. I guess we should wait for changeling troops to take it, our chances will increase." Celestia said beckoning him away as she saw me. I opened up my saddle and held out the plans as I bowed.

"Princess, I managed to get the plans but the rest of the squad died." I said lowering my head.

"This is great! We have a chance. Their deaths will not be in vain, I promise you. But there is a key component I need you to retrieve." Celestia explained.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is engraved in stone and we need to get him out. Here's a mixture I made a while ago. It will help get him out of stone. We can't afford to send the elements of harmony and Discord has become too strong for them. Whenever you release him, I have instructions for you as well. I'll also send you a partner as well who will be invaluable to the mission. His name is Shady and he's ages older than you but he's very strong and clever." Celestia explained giving me a small bottle full of a purple liquid and a letter. "Shady will tell you where to go but for now rest and when you wake up Shady will be there."

"Okay Princess." I replied leaving the castle. I flew up in the air and looked around for the barracks. I don't know why but I always have a hard time finding it. I finally spotted it and flew down to the entrance. This barracks goes down deep into the mountain and I've never been a fan of the stairs for it. I usually just choose top floor to go to sleep. I entered the first room. It had one open bed, the other eleven were taken by other soldiers. I laid down in the bed and relaxed. Maybe I should tell you my name. My name is Silus. I'm a purple pegasus with a dark blue mane and tail and brown eyes. I'm twenty-two years old and I joined this war when I was eighteen. Celestia needed recruits so I answered the call. Although I'm just a corporal, I'm happy to serve. As far as I know, this war has been going on for twenty-one years without a cease-fire of any kind.

Weapons, from what I heard, have advanced since then. All I have and know is a sword, a pouch of iron balls, and a musket or pistol to use it on is standard equipment. I prefer a pistol over rifle. They also say cannons were a late invention following the discovery of gunpowder and development of guns. I have what's called a flintlock pistol. Very reliable in quick situations. And with that thought, I fell asleep.

"Hey. Wake up corporal." Said a deep and irritated voice.

"Mum...give me five more minutes." I whined rolling over.

"It's time to get up!" Said the voice loudly as it flipped the bed. I fell onto the cold hard floor with the bed over top me. I was definitely awake now. The pony used it's magic to lift the bed and place it back where it was. I looked up and saw a black unicorn standing over me.

"Shady?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now come on. We're leaving. I'd rather just get this done and over with. Why? I heard the war could finally end. Now I don't know about you, but I plan to finish this war and go back home to my brother." He said as I got up.

"It could end the war...let's hurry." I said putting on my gun and sword satchel. After we got done preparing, we got to a carriage.

"Okay this carriage will take us in deep in the heart of chaos. That's where we'll find our target. In that letter contains a psych report for our subject. Make sure you get all the info. Once we're in we have to hurry and get out. Now we'll be in their "prison" blocks where the statue is. Our ETA is ten minutes." Shady said as we boarded the chariot. Ten minutes passed of sightseeing the area. Vanhoover used to be such a good city but now it's the chaos central. As we pulled in closer and closer, more objects came into sight. Giant red thundering clouds are circling the center. We call them cloudians but we're not exactly sure what they're made of.

There are giant floating ships going in and out of a port. From rumors, we've heard that's where they transport prisoners. Luckily our chariot goes through all of the enemies undetected. Vanhoover actually sits above this place. A castle unlike any other seen is on the top. The statue should be down in the bottom part of the prison. We got to where the statue should be but instead a wall stood in the way. There was no way around or in. But I guess that's a reason this chariot was given a cannon. Shady and I loaded up the cannon and lit a match. We lit the string to the cannon. After a couple seconds, the flame finally got to the base.

A tremendously loud bang rang throughout the area as the cannon went through the wall. A gaping hole was made in the wall. The chariot pulled up beside it and we stepped off. We signaled for it to wait as we ran down the room. It was a decently long straight hall. At the end stood a pony-like statue. We reached the end and it was actually a changeling statue! What's Celestia thinking? Oh well, it's her problem. I opened up the letter and pulled the paper out along with the quill. In the other hoof I opened up the bottle.

"Get this over with. There's some stairs over here. I'll keep watch." Shady said going behind the statue. I lifted up the bottle and poured the liquid on the statue. The liquid faded away as it dripped down. The statue glowed, getting brighter and brighter. Then everything went white. When it cleared, a big changeling stood in front of me. He loomed over me and bent his head to look at me closer.

"A pony freed me? Okay, what do you want?" He asked.

"Let me ask you some questions." I said.

"Fine." He replied lifting his head up.

"Hurry up! They're coming in big numbers!" Shady yelled charging up his horn.

"Oh hey Shady what's up?" Asked the changeling.

"Oh gee nothing really...Just buying our asses time that's all now hurry the fuck up!" Shady replied firing magic shots.

"Okay what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Oorag, king of the changelings." He replied. I froze up. H-...he's the...king?! I wrote down all areas he answered then moved on to the next question.

"Do you feel the need to kill?" I asked double checking the question to make sure that was it.

"No. I can remember when I did though." He said.

"Hurry up! There's too many!" Shady said backing up.

"Okay last one. Will you cooperate with the ponies?" I asked.

"...I guess." Oorag said thinking. I wrote down all of the results and put the paper back in the letter.

"Let's go. Follow me." I said beckoning them both with my hoof. Oorag and I ran off but Shady stayed.

"Just go on! They're closing in on us fast!" Shady said as husks and gallopers drew near. Husks are disgusting chaos creatures that stand on two legs, are glowing red, and are a bit bigger than ponies. Gallopers are mutated chaos ponies. They glow red as well and are just a bit bigger than a regular pony.

"What the hell are those?!" Oorag shouted.

"Don't worry about it! Just go!" Shady shouted as he got hit with a blast and stumbled.

"Listen Shady you have to come! C'mon you can get here!" Oorag shouted beckoning him as we stepped on the chariot.

"I'll be fine! You're too important!" Shady said charging all of his magic. I told the driver to take off. Oorag stared back and lowered his head. We made it out and headed toward the castle.

**Oorag POV**

Shady, I hate to leave you behind my friend. I wished I could have brought him along and had him stay alive. What happened over these years? The pegasus says I've been gone for twenty years now. The changelings got their new king and chaos monsters came. Silus, I think his name is, told me all about it. All of the advancement over these years is amazing. But I think I'll just use my sword instead of trying to handle a gun. Silus asked me some more questions he forgot about on the paper. All of which were a bit painful to answer for me. The fact that I went around just killing ponies for blood lust is nothing like me. I accept it happened but I wish it hadn't. Discord had gotten hold of me and my mental being and twisted it. I see what he was planning now. With the war and it's chaos, he managed to break free of his stone prison. Then these chaos monsters came.

That's it! That's why Ponyville had armor scattered everywhere but with no organic remains. He must of gotten them. Chaos monsters. I didn't get a good glimpse of many of them but it was hideous. Twisted, deformed, and blood thirsty beings reincarnated by chaos made from living beings. I figure they're why Celestia wants me. She must have something bigger planned though. Also I heard the changelings got a new king. My power still seems to be intact but I wonder if the new king, Garoo, got killed considering my power wasn't taken.

We were nearing the castle as Sirus finished the list of questions. Canterlot had lots of new buildings in the mountains, no doubt for some military use. Somehow though the castle looked the same. Not broken like before though, it was in perfect condition now. As we landed, a close eye by many guards were on us as we made our approach to the castle. These ponies looked different. Some looked the same like I saw before but there were a whole bunch of different ones as well. I thought that the ponies looking the same was just an illusion but I guess not. Countless ponies escorted us into the castle. We moved throughout it until reaching the main hall with Celestia. She was on a throne reading some sort of blue prints along with countless books beside her. As she caught sight of me, she motioned all of the ponies to leave except for Silus.

"Silus let me see the report." Celestia said beckoning with her hoof. Silus walked up to her and handed the letter. She levitated the paper out of the letter and read it nodding her head. "Oorag I need your help. Listen closely."

"Okay." I said.

"Shady recovered blueprints from your castle before your imprisonment. The Crucible. Researchers and heads of project Draconix looked into these blueprints and recently discovered that the Crucible is a magical weapon built by ancestors. Supposedly against chaos as they found out. I'm not going to lie, we're desperate. They took Mirror Pond away from us so now we have limited troops. I figure if we can get those eight gems and the Catalyst, it might end it all. It's a long shot but it's all we have and you're a key part. But we will need help as these gems might be spread throughout the world. I want to task you with getting us help from the griffins and dragons if possible. They might not realize it yet but the chaos will come for them soon enough. If we come together there might be a chance. But we need you." Celestia explained. So that's why I always saw the same troops, pretty smart of them. Things must be bad if she's that desperate though. But something I don't understand here is that why the chaos is trying to kill us. I'd expect just chaos not murder. Should I help?

I zoned out into deep thought as painful visions hit me. Flashes of red came by as I saw creatures being ripped apart and killed by a giant red blast of chaos magic. I got a major headache and snapped my eyes shut. It was like a painful screech being heard inside my head ringing over and over again. I snapped out of it and opened my eyes. I saw destruction right before my eyes. Is that what'll happen if I don't help? I guess I wouldn't have much of a choice though. If chaos is as powerful as I'm hearing, then changelings won't last as long as I would hope.

"I'll help. What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"We can't afford to be fighting anything other than chaos right now. I need you to do the hardest task on the list. Form a treaty between the ponies and changelings." Celestia said.

**Well this is just the beginning. And I'm glad to start this and end the series. Also in case you did not notice, tons of Mass Effect references. I'm a fan girl about the game. Now let me just clear some things with you all.**

**Chaos monsters:**

**Husks are basically the same as they are in ME1 and ME3 except red with a darker red aura coming off.**

**Gallopers are the husk equivalence for ponies.**

**Cloudians I like to think of like the reaper ships in ME3 except they're cloud-like, red, and fire powerful thunder bolts instead of lasers.**

**There will be more to come. I really hope you guys will like this one better than Book2. Because in my opinion, it was utter shit. This will be written better and will be longer. I Pinkie Promise on it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Treaty

**So here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

"I don't think that's really possible." I said. I motivated the changelings a lot with the promise of pony bloodshed. To tell them to come together would be disastrous. I'd be a traitor, a heretic.

"We have to try." Celestia replied. "And if they won't help. Then we have others to turn to."

"I guess I'll try then." I said. This will take some real smooth talking, not one of my better skills but what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well if that's it I guess I'll be going." Silus said trying to rush out of the room.

"Wait. Silus, I'd like you to go with Oorag to the changeling kingdom." Celestia said as Silus stopped in his tracks.

"Shit." Silus whispered. "Uhh. I will Princess."

"C'mon. Let's not waste time." I said turning my back to the princess and beckoning Silus.

"O-okay." He said coming to my side. I have doubts about this pony. He doesn't look very tough. Like it really matters though. He seems like he's nice pony to know. And he doesn't seem like an asshole. But I'd rather not just waste time thinking about him. I started flying in the air and towards the changeling kingdom. Silus flew right to my side as we flew faster and faster to our destination. The trip had an awkward silence. I think Silus is too scared to say anything because every time I look at him he's sort of quaking. It doesn't matter though, he'll get over it hopefully. We reached the castle soon enough and landed at the big gate. It all looked the same as when I left. It's a big surprise to see it not expanded or the castle remade.

"Speak your name! And also tell me why a pony is with you!" Said a changeling at a tower above the gate.

"I am Oorag! And this pony is a friend and not a threat!" I yelled up. The changeling up there was silent and then talked to some pony else. After a few seconds he flew to the ground.

"It's you! We thought you were dead! But as it is, we're happy your back mi'lord!" He said as the gates opened. We walked past him and made our way to the castle. We passed multiple changelings who started bowing at the sight of me. We reached the courtyard where the castle gates are but before we could enter, the door came open as two changeling guards and an important looking changeling came out.

"Now what is it you wanted me to see!" Yelled the important changeling.

"King Ragoo! This is the last changeling king, your father." Said one of the guards. The new king stepped forward and got close to me and stared me in the eyes. "Speak."

"I'm here to negotiate peace." I said pushing him back. He seemed to get real angry when I did that. He has a hot temper as far as I can see, he seems like a brat as well.

"Very well then. Who wants peace?" He asked.

"The ponies." I said. When I said this, all the changelings gasped. As for my son, he seemed to get angrier. "Understand what I'm going to say here! We can't be fighting the ponies when we're fighting something as dangerous and powerful as the chaos monsters! Sure I might have told you to kill all ponies, but if we kill them all how will we fight the chaos monsters! We won't be able to because they severely outnumber us and killing the ponies just gives them more corpses to make monsters out of!"

"Have you forgotten what the ponies have done to us in the past! Are you that ignorant and blunt? What would even come of this that's good?" Ragoo yelled. The changelings started nodding and whispering.

"Help! We could end this war and find peace! No more war or suffering! Which is what my goal was in the first place! I was indoctrinated but now I see the truth and I'm willing to include you all in this so there will be no more suffering!"

"Ponies are evil! Why should we believe you? They are terrible beings!"

"We are all ponies!" I yelled. All went silent and looked at me. "We all used to be normal ponies! When pony kind started, two regular ponies became fused with two bugs that used to terrorize them and thus creating changelings! We all are mutated ponies! I read it from the first official history book hidden in the library! Does that make us evil? Trust me, it'll work!" I shouted. All of the changelings started arguing with each other. It was slowly going towards my side as I could tell. Garoo was so angry it could be felt if you were close enough.

"Enough! If you want to go with this fool go to his side but if you want to listen to me, go to my side!" He yelled interrupting all of the arguments. Almost all of the changelings came to my side. About a hundred went to his side, while the majority came to mine. It was basically eight hundred to one hundred. "Fine then! We'll leave you traitors and form a better kingdom more loyal! Fuck you all!" He yelled as he and his changelings flew away. I'm surprised he acted as childish as he just did. The remaining changelings cheered for me. As this went on, the leader of the elite squad came to me. It was the same one as before.

"I'm glad you're back in charge." He said bowing.

"Actually. I won't be able to lead you all. I have plans that I need to attend to in regard to trying to win this war. You're the new king. You're more qualified than anyone else and have been loyal to me. I also know you'll go along with this treaty. I'm also keeping the power" I said to him.

"Thank you sir. But what are the plans?" He asked.

"Well it'd be too long to explain. Just ask Celestia, she'll explain it." I said. Just as I finished, a pegasus pony flew in and landed at me.

"Oorag. You need to go to the smallest mountain at unicorn range! Celestia has gotten word that a gem that is needed is there. An outpost will be in a cave-in." He said then taking off.

"Well imagine that. I have to go. Lead them." I said as Silus and I took off. I looked back as I was high in the air and saw them all waiving. I wonder who'll be there.

* * *

_I know who you are. I've seen and felt your presence. You are different than the other beings around you. You may not notice it but it's true. I do not want to continue the cycle but I must for it is who I'm serving. This cycle however could be the last. Maybe the one to end it all and make peace in life. You are the prime example right now. Oorag...I hope you can get to me for I am the needed component. I am the Catalyst._

* * *

We reached unicorn range about an hour later. I soon spotted the outpost at it's described location. I flew in closer and saw pony guards guarding the entrance. They must have received word of what I'm doing because they let us right in. I could hear two voices echoing in the distance. One was unfamiliar but the other I could make out. We got closer and saw a blue unicorn with a lightning bolt cutie mark as well as a white mane and tail along with orange eyes talking to none other than Twilight Sparkle.

"Listen General Twilight, you have to make your brother and sister-in-law help." Said the blue unicorn.

"It isn't my problem right now Lightning. You also don't have to say "General". If they don't want help or to help then I can't do anything about it right now." Twilight replied. She didn't look all too different. Her mane and tail wasn't as long and just a bit scruffy. She was also wearing a platinum chest plate.

"What's this about?" I asked. They both looked over at me. Lightning was happy to see me but Twilight wasn't as happy.

"Nothing but we have spotted a gem that's needed. But there's only one problem." Twilight said.

"What's that?" I asked. Thumping was felt on the ground. It got louder and louder and started shaking more. Lightning and her led us to the entrance of the cave.

"That's the problem." She said pointing her hoof at something in the distance. Silus and my jaw dropped at what we saw.

**So I think this'll be a good place to stop for now. I really hope you all are enjoying this. The next chapter will be out as soon as I make it, which should be soon. Until then goodbye.**


End file.
